1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an adhesive composition and a display device manufactured using the adhesive composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that provide images to users (such as smartphones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation units, and/or televisions (“TV”)) may include display devices for displaying images. In general, a display device may include a display panel configured to generate images and display the images, and a window provided above the display panel to protect the display panel. In this case, the display panel and the window adhere to one another by an adhesive layer.
For example, the display panel and the window may adhere to one another by an adhesive composition, and the adhesive composition may undergo curing with light such as ultraviolet (“UV”) light. In this process, any portion of the adhesive composition that is not sufficiently exposed to the light due to interference (e.g., by an apparatus and/or the like) may be insufficiently cured. The non-cured portion of the adhesive composition may permeate into a light shielding layer to thereby cause discoloration of the light shielding layer and/or deteriorate adhesion between the window and the display panel.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce or effectively prevent the non-curing of the adhesive composition.
It is to be understood that this section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology related to the present disclosure and as such, the background section may include ideas, concepts, or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the art prior to the effective filing date of the subject matter disclosed herein.